


Puppy Love

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has never met their neighbor, but that all changes when their puppy, Ajax, starts putting on mega puppy pounds. Attempting to find the truth leads to some bruises the reader didn't anticipate. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary, but I wasn't sure how to go about explaining this one honestly. Anyway, the puppy in question is named Ajax, because it's cute. I hope you cubs all love this.

“Ajax! Where are you baby?” you call out, hands over your mouth as you look around the yard for your little puppy.

He comes barreling over from the neighbor’s yard, yapping at you with something like a smile on his face. You laugh to yourself, picking him up and kissing his head. He feels a little heavier, and you groan out, pretending to start falling. Ajax doesn’t get it though, barking in a panic at your groans. With a giggle, you kiss his soft head again, bumping his nose with your finger.

“You’re getting heavy so _fast._ What have you been doing? Stealing snacks from the birds?” you tease.

Ajax’s head tilts to the side, a whine leaving his mouth as you take him back inside. Clearly the promise of food was something he could get behind. He runs straight to his food bowl when you set him down, making you smile as you get him his dinner and start in on your own. Scratching behind his ear, you smile.

For the next few days, everything seems fine, until you start noticing that Ajax is _definitely_ putting on massive puppy pounds. Enough so that you go to a vet and have him checked up. You weren’t feeding him any differently though, and you wonder if maybe you’ve just not taken him out for walks enough. The vet comes back with a clean scan, merely telling you that walks might be a benefit. In light of that decision, you begin doing so, waving at your neighbors and saying good morning to the kids who wanted to pet Ajax. He loved the attention more than anything else that happened those days.

One morning, after a walk and breakfast, you glance at the clock and groan. “Shit, I’m going to be late. Alright pup, I gotta go sweetheart.” Kissing his head, you put Ajax outside and shut the back door.

As you’re locking up your front door, you hear barking from your backyard, and your curiosity is peaked. Biting on your bottom lip, you text your coworker, telling them you were sick and wouldn’t be coming in. Normally you wouldn’t do something like that, but right now, you needed to figure out what was going on with your puppy.

* * *

 

Using everything you have, you lift yourself over the fencing just enough to make out Ajax. He’s running towards something, but you can’t quite make it out. Squinting, you wriggle to try and gain more view, almost toppling back into the grass. What you see makes your eyes widen in surprise. Your next door neighbor, whom you’ve never actually met but heard was a journalist, was _feeding_ your puppy snacks!

_No wonder Ajax is getting so fat! The scoundrel is getting handouts from the neighbor!_

With as much might as you can muster you lift yourself up over the fence. One leg thrown over it, you grasp at the boards, praying you don’t fall.

“ **HEY!** ”

Your neighbor looks up, blue eyes widening at you straddling the fence, anger on your facial features. He immediately stands up, unsure of what is going on. He’s never had some random person hopping the fence to yell at him. Was this what it was like to be a well-known journalist? Crazy people hopping his fence?

What ends up happening is you get your foot caught on the fencing and fall straight onto the ground. Groaning, you rub at your head, but don’t waver in your mission. Your neighbor looks startled to say the least, but you’re not in the mood for sympathies.

With only one shoe on, hair askew and covered in grass stains, you march up to your neighbor. Inhaling, you open your mouth to say how he shouldn’t be feeding your puppy, but what comes out instead is: “You are very attractive.”

Your mouth snaps shut, hand slapping over it as you scold yourself for not having a filter between your brain and your mouth. Your neighbor is just as shocked, his blue eyes have widened even more than when you fell over the fence, and his is hanging mouth open like he’s going to speak. Instead, he just nods his head, letting you snatch up Ajax. The Pitbull wriggles in your arms, trying to get to the snacks.

“Don’t feed my dog snacks. He’s getting fat, and a puppy his age doesn’t need that. Come on Ajax, you’ve caused enough trouble to our neighbor,” you chastise, gently tapping his nose in a ‘no-no’ manner.

Limping in the direction of your own backyard, you try not to show how badly all of that hurt. The adrenaline of hopping the fence and telling off your neighbor is wearing off, but you can’t turn back now. You probably would look like an idiot.

Coming out of his stupor, your neighbor clears his throat, gaining your attention. “Are you alright? I was a little spooked by the fact that you screamed at me while hopping that fence. But you lost your shoe, and it seems you might have hurt yourself. I could check to make sure nothing is sprained or twisted. I used to work as a nurse at a summer camp a few years ago.”

Raising a brow in question, you know your face must look disgusting, because that’s basically what was going through your mind. Not disgust at _him_ , but at yourself for having been so barbaric. There were far more logical ways to go about finding out what was happening with your dog. Such as walking through your own house, rather than climbing the fence between houses like some kind of criminal.

Taking a breath, you nod, wincing at the motion when your brain rattles around. _Damn it._

“Sounds fantastic.”

* * *

 

With an ice pack pressed to the back of your skull, you watch as Obi-Wan – that was your neighbors name, as you were informed while he led you inside his house – gently inspects your ankle. Hissing at the pressure he applies to the left one, you let your head rest on the back of his couch.

“Well, with that knock you took to the head, added to your side and your ankle, I’d say you did a number on yourself,” he states, standing up to grab another ice pack.

Groaning, you try to turn around and see him, but he just tilts your face back towards the ceiling, making you sigh. You had barely known the man more than twenty minutes and it was like he knew every one of your habits.

“So what’s the news doc? Am I gonna need a professional? Is my career as a juvenile hop fencer ruined?” you ask, jerking slightly at the cold compact on your ankle.

Obi-Wan’s hand wraps around your calf, easing it back onto the ottoman he set out. “No professional necessary, but try not to do that trick again. You’re lucky you don’t have a concussion, taking a fall like that. As far as I can tell, you’ve got a few bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, and you’re gonna have one hell of a bump on the back of your head come tomorrow. All in all, it could have been _much_ worse.”

Staring at each other, silence takes the place of words, and you realize how nice it feels to have his hand on you. _That’s weird, don’t think like that. You’ve barely known the man, and he’s your neighbor! This isn’t some cheesy rom-com._ Licking your lips, you turn your head back to the ceiling, praying Obi-Wan can’t see the dusting of pink that was on your cheeks.

Ajax trundles over, flopping onto Obi-Wan’s lap, wiggling until he was tummy up. You have to fight back the urge to sit up and kiss Obi when you hear his chuckle, which makes something ripple inside your chest. With his free hand, he pets Ajax’s belly while the other keeps the ice pack to your ankle. After a few hours of just sitting around, you finally feel good enough to try and stand.

When you do, you fall into Obi-Wan’s arms, flushing darkly as your face comes into contact with his chest. You take a breath, feeling stupid because, _god he smells amazing and you want to stay right here for a solid hour._ Managing to stand up, a whimper becomes stuck in your mouth when you put pressure on your sprained ankle. _So much for the plan of walking home_. Obi-Wan seems to mull something over before wrapping your arms around his neck.

“What are you- Oh!”

You’re swooped up into his arms bridal style, gripping his neck a little tighter at the fact that your head is swimming at the motion. Ajax yaps, following behind you two as Obi-Wan takes you back to your house, setting you down on your couch and handing you some more ice packs for the bruises and bumps.

“Do you think it’s alright if I leave you here? I’ve got some work I’ve got to get to, and I really don’t know how well I’ll be able to focus on it when I’ve got a banged up neighbor and their puppy in my house,” he comments, making your face darken.

“I should be fine. Thank you Obi-Wan. Um, and if you feed any snacks to Ajax again, just only give him like five and tell me. Then I can portion his meals a little better,” you murmur, eyes closing as you rest back on the couch.

Obi-Wan agrees, shutting the sliding glass door on his way out. You fall asleep there on the couch, Ajax managing to climb onto your stomach and curl up with you sometime after that.

* * *

 

By the time Ajax is a year old, you’re almost certain you and Obi-Wan have spent more time together than with any one else apart. Which is why he was the only person you were willing to turn to when you came home and couldn’t find Ajax. Stumbling over to his house, you open the sliding glass door, staring at him as he stares back at you.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?”

He’s shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweats that hang on his hips rather low. Obi-Wan looks like he just got out of the shower, but you don’t have time to marvel or ask, because there are more important things. Instead of gawking, you grab the t-shirt on the couch and throw it at him.

“Get dressed. Ajax is missing and I need your help finding him.”

At those words, he’s yanking his shirt over his head, grabbing his keys and following you outside. For the next three hours, the two of you search around the neighborhood and local area, calling out for Ajax and offering snacks. No one has seen him, and, as it starts to get dark, you feel like you might start crying. Obi-Wan notices and wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side and leading you home.

“Ajax is a smart dog. I’m sure he’ll come home. Maybe he fell asleep somewhere,” Obi-Wan offers, handing you a steaming cup of tea.

Staring at the rippling water, the curls of heat brushing your nose, you suddenly start crying, the teacup shaking in your hands. While you set down your tea, Obi-Wan moves to sit beside you on the couch, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you into his side. He rests his chin on top of your head, whispering it’s going to be okay.

He knows how important Ajax is to you, and he would hate for anything to happen to the puppy if it meant you were in agony. There were few things in life he had come to care for, but you were number one as far as he was concerned. Obi-Wan hadn’t let himself show so many emotions for someone before, but you were quickly pulling out all the stops, which he was finding difficult to handle.

As he opens his mouth to tell you that he hates seeing you like this, his ears pick up the distinct barking of Ajax. He would know it anywhere, because it was shit and sounded like a dying animal. Gently moving you from his side, he stands and opens the sliding glass door to his backyard. Standing there for a few minutes, he cups his hands around his mouth, taking a deep breath.

“AJAX! Come here boy! I’ve got treats!”

“Obi-Wan, I don’t think that was him. It was probably just another dog and-“

Ajax comes running in, climbing onto the couch and placing his head in your lap, wagging his tail excitedly. Staring down at him, you start crying again, holding his puppy face in your hands and kissing his head repeatedly. Ajax licks away the tears, making you giggle as he tries to comfort you over the loss. Obi-Wan smiles, petting Ajax and grumbling that he’s a good boy, but he causes a lot of trouble for his parent.

“I told you he’d come home,” Obi-Wan brags, playing with your hair. He’s looming over the back of the couch, still petting Ajax, but staring into your eyes. You’ve got your head tilted back on the couch, and Ajax is sprawled in your lap.

Screwing up your face, you grab his and pull him towards you. At first, he thinks you’re going to kiss him, and he’s shocked, but ready. Instead, you move his face towards Ajax, his eyebrows raising when he realizes what you’re planning. He groans, trying to get away as Ajax licks his face happily, sandpaper like tongue dragging against his cheeks. When Obi-Wan finally manages to get away, he points at you with a decidedly cheeky and angry look on his face.

“You are so lucky that I adore you, or else I would have to kick you and your dog out of my house,” he jeers.

Rolling your eyes, you turn and raise up onto your knees on the couch cushions, pecking his cheek. “Thanks for helping me, Obi-Wan. Can we order in? I’m starving after all this searching for my baby.”

He mutters under his breath, grabbing the phone and calling up your favorite delivery service. Staring at you and Ajax cuddling on the couch, Obi-Wan couldn’t be happier. He was suffering from puppy love, but he didn’t mind.


End file.
